slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert
Robert is an infected teletubby and the threat at the Public Center. He is 29 years old and enjoyed to walk at the Teletubby Land before dying by unknown reasons. He was most likely born in January 1970, created by unknown subjects, and probably died in December 1999 due to decapitation caused by infection. He was most likely reborn in January 2000, 30 years later after his birth date.he is a intelligent teletubby Physical appearance In terms of appearance, Robert's body shape strongly resembles Dipsy's Slendytubbies 2 body. Robert is covered with blood, beginning with the chest and ending in the arms. His television screen is broken and he is decapitated, while remaining unknown what happened to his head. In terms of color, Robert's colors, aside from his internal blood and head blood, resemble Tinky Tank's colors from Slendytubbies 3, but Robert seems to have darker colors. When he was alive, Robert, in terms of height, was taller than the original four teletubbies. His antenna, judging his silhouettes depicted in Campaign, was most likely an oval. It is unknown if Robert had dark or fair skin and if he had the same colors like his infected form. Personality When he was alive, Robert used to have a walk around Teletubby Land and was nice to others. Robert will always help people when they need someone. Robert was the 99th experiment from the subjects that created the teletubbies. After his creators infected him, Robert became more aggressive at his final days until dying probably in late December 1999. As a reborn teletubby, Robert turned into a killing machine, and will give a strong punch to the head, which might cause brain injuries and even death as a result to his victims. His favorite thing was his flute. In-game behavior Main behavior (Collect & Versus) Before spotting a player, Robert will roam in the map, looking for the closest custard. He will stand with the custard until spotting a player. Robert gives a blow of the head, indicating that his attack can be dodged. Robert will spot players from a large distance, since the closest custard to him is located near a group of crates at the basement, where he spawns, and will spot the players when they are just in the stairs, while he is at the final room. Boss behavior (Survival & Sandbox) Robert punches and uses the same mechanic of running to players from a large distance. He will attack with a wave of fire and an energy beam that is meant to target the closest player(s) to him. Unlike the other gamemodes, Robert will not make his spotting sound, judging how he doesn't have to spot the players since he will automically be sent to the players. Other lack of trait given in his appearances in the rest of the gamemodes is that he doesn't run, simply walking to the closest player(s). Audio Trivia *His audio consists of NOAA's unexplained sounds: **His spotting sound is actually the Whistle being 16 times faster. **His idle is the Slow Down being 16 times faster. *It is unknown how he makes sounds. *Despite lacking from head, he can locate, hear, smell or see the player. *Robert will make the walking sounds from the players, unlike most of the monsters. Category:Teletubbies Category:Antagonist Category:Infected